


For Children Left Forgotten

by infiniteworld8



Category: Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: Here's your gift, I wrote it in a few minutes, hope it's okay. :) Only took me forever.





	For Children Left Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foolishnotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishnotions/gifts).



> Here's your gift, I wrote it in a few minutes, hope it's okay. :) Only took me forever.

For Every Heart a Doorway

For every Mind a trail

For children left forgotten

Swept into the veil.

Some will journey back

Some will nevermore

Some are made to sail the forgotten seas

And seek the broken shores.

The worlds they were borne too,

Misused their keen minds

Left them forgotten, dusty,shattered

Then they found their own kinds

Through a door set into a trunk

down the stairs to a dusty moor

Where a lord with lips of red,

Set waiting for the door

upon the fear of peasants he fed,

and took a twin for his own

He filled her mind with an evil lore

So she would one day join his throne.

Human’s were not worthy,

But merely playthings,

Her sister the scientist girl,

was not meant to live with kings

One twin jealous, of what she had lost

Killed the one who loved her sister, most

Blood drenched the moor,

Redder then red should be

And peasants ran with pitchforks

As in fear the twins did flee

Back through the doorway from which they had came

Back to the world that had given them away.

The world was warm, where the moors were cold.

It was not their place.

One was willing to try to go back,

One was willing to do anything not to wait

In the end they both went, one alive

And one not

It was for the best ,

the twin would not be thrown in with the lord’s lot.

Back through the door from which they had came

To a world so cold, so beautiful and bold

Where fear was crisp and cool

And people simply lived, as a rule

And the world was made for two twins

Who once as children ventured in

And from that door they never would again.


End file.
